Crimson Streak
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = A cloud |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Crimson Rainbolt Little Rainbolt Streaky Crimmy Sonny Rainbolt Streak The Rainbolt "Crimson Lightning" as a member of the Shadowbolts Skater Club |Relatives = Parents unknown Green Bolt Streak (brother)|image3 = Crimson Prom Outfit.jpg |caption2 = Crimson in the human world |tab3title = Prom |caption3 = Crimson in her prom outfit|image1 = Crimson Streak Pony Version.jpg |tab1title = Pegasus |caption1 = Crimson in her pegasus form}} Crimson Streak is a pegasus in the pony world who often crosses to the human world. Personality Crimson is head strong but also very carefree girl who likes the human world better than the pony world. But she gets her A game on when she races anybody/anypony. History Crimson Rainbolt Streak was born to two pegasi who where both in the Wonderbolt academy. Both were very famous racers. They both trained Crimson and her older brother, Green Streak, to be the best racers in all of Equestria. Crimson's parents died when she was just a filly but still knows about their teachings. To support the two of them, Green Streak made his way to be a member of the Wonderbolts and also became a teacher there. Crimson started attending the Wonderbolt academy when she became a teenager. Since her brother was one of the teachers and members, she got in pretty easily and had no trouble dealing with the money. On her celebration party (in getting accepted into the academy), Green Streak gave her a necklace which has a green bolt pendant on it. At the Wonderbolts academy she became great friends with Lightning Flaire, a pegasus stallion who's dream is to make his own team in the Wonderbolts. Lightning and Crimson were partners for everything. And soon enough, they started developing feelings for each other. But Before they even got the chance to confess their feelings, Crimson suddenly had to go to Canterlot to help out with the weather team there since her cousin asked her to help. So now, Crimson is currently staying in Canterlot with her cousin and is head of the weather team there. Before she left, Lightning gave her a wrist band (the red, white, and blue one) that she wears every day and anytime. Equestria Girls In the human world she's the top athlete and a skater She also meets the human Lightning Flaire and gains a huge crush on him due to the fact that he's super similar to the Lightning Flaire who's back in the Wonderbolt Academy. She also meets the human Soarin and gains a slight crush on him as well which confuses her and makes her question who she really likes in the pony world. She also is trying her best to become a well known skater. By doing so, she joins the Shadowbolt academy's skating club (not the school since she goes to Canterlot High) because she's tired of waiting for Lightning to come back to her. Trivia *her original name was Crimson Bolt Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Human characters Category:Pegasus